<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theirs was a negotiation by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359954">Theirs was a negotiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jotunn Loki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellboy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Courting Rituals, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Nuada, Kissing, M/M, Nuada is a gentleman, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Political Alliances, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, SilverPrinces, Vaginal Sex, Álfheimr | Alfheim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jotunn’s had offered their treasured prince as consort to Thor, young prince of Asgard, who knew not the treasure he held in his hands. </p><p>Nuada, newly crowned king of Alfheimr, from the moment he stepped foot on Asgard. The young King knew of Loki’s worth. Nuada would not leave such a treasure to be left forgotten and cast aside by a brutish prince. Loki would be his, cherished treasure.</p><p>Theirs was a negotiation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Nuada (Hellboy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jotunn Loki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Disclaimer - I don’t know about the mythology of the realms, so any talk of the realms is largely made-up and some from fandom wiki. I wrote this more for Loki &amp; Nuada’s characters and relationship. Those who were hoping for Thorki ending, I’m sorry it's not happening. </p><p>For those who have read ‘Battle for the Bride’ this pairing is largely influenced by it. Loki here is younger than Candyass’s Loki. This Loki has a good relationship with his family, Laufey loves him as a father should, and the circumstances of Laufey giving Loki away is more of a not-much-choice besides going to war - type situation. ((Do read- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159601/chapters/2355655">BFTB</a> by CandyassGoth  ))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continues from '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132089/chapters/42870365">Theirs was an arranged marriage</a>'.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thor was sorry for a whole of seven seasons. But even Frigga could not force Thor to do for his consort any more than he had already done without going against Odin himself. </p><p>Thor had apologised and made his efforts to placating Loki by giving him as much allowances as he could. But that was it. Try as he might, Thor could not wrap his head around being anything more with the Jotun. Loki was far too alien for Thor’s tastes. And despite having a quim, Loki was still very much male, and blue, and Jotunn. </p><p>Loki was allowed free passage to the majority of the palace, bar the personal rooms belonging to Odin. He was given books to carry on his magical studies, which All mother Frigga personally saw to. The palace servants would serve him as a guest to the royal family. And wherever Frigga went, Loki would be allowed to follow. It was a pity she didn't travel outside the realms more, so Loki settled for the occasional highly guarded and chaperoned, brief political visits to the other realms whenever the chance arose.</p><p>Thor even saw to it that Loki was given his own personal guard for when he wished to explore Asgard. Loki only ever visited the wilderness, for Asgardians did not view kindly unto him. They never said nor did anything - being the royal consort offered him that much in protection at the very least - but he most certainly wasn't welcomed. </p><p>All his time in Asgard, Loki was left mostly on his own with only Frigga as company. He is Jotun, and that in itself didn't lend him any favours to making friends. Barely a decade into their arranged marriage - Thor had begun to avoid Loki as much as was possible. </p><p>During his initial years, Loki had tried asking Thor for more freedom. But it grew clear that Thor’s reign in the realm was still much under Odin’s final say. The response to those requests always came from Odin.</p><p>No, Loki would not be allowed to visit Jotunheim.</p><p>No, Loki would not be allowed visitors from Jotunheim.</p><p>No, Loki, as royal consort, was not allowed to take lovers. Not that Loki would want for one. Just the hypocrisy of it had irked him as Thor had a new lover every night, and never once slept in the same bed as Loki after that dreadful consummation. </p><p>Thor travelled to the other realms often, or hung out with his friends, or visited the brothels and his numerous other lovers. Their already scant verbal exchanges dwindled to a point where they stopped talking all together. Upon Loki’s one decade of living on Asgard - he truly only had Frigga as company. Even that was an occasional affair, seeing as to how Odin and Thor monopolized her time, but Frigga made the time for Loki when she could. </p><p>Decade after decade, Loki poured himself into his studies. Thor had more or less forgotten of his existence, which Loki was thankful for. Loki was grateful for that at least, that Thor held no attraction for him. </p><p>In all his youth, he never was curious of bodily pleasures, his older brothers always told him he would crave it more when he reached maturity. It wouldn’t be long now, before Loki reached his child-bearing age. Less than a decade before Loki reached a Jotun’s age of maturity. </p><p>Loki felt no different than he did a century ago. Talk of sexual conquests were always being talked about by servants and nobleman alike. Yet Loki remained detached to the notion of it. His mind focused on magical knowledge, but once every several years, he would think of his un-changed body and his heritage. </p><p>He wondered about his family, what his brothers would tell him now that he was reaching a century older. He wondered about his father, and the casket he now held for the benefit of Jotunheim, at the loss of his youngest son. Loki never hated his father for trading him for the casket. Loki understood, but it pained him regardless. His sacrifice always brought out a deep ache. For his realm, he was given away. </p><p>It hurt too much, so Loki stopped thinking of them. And filled his head with magic and numbers and distractions. </p><p>On the rare occasion that it crossed his mind. The haunting memory of his consummation night still sent phantom pain and fear in him. He did wonder if perhaps it was much worse than it should have been. That perhaps his Jotun body, yet to be matured, had reacted badly. </p><p>But after all these decades, Loki noted no difference in himself. His body, and his private parts, felt and looked the same as ever. The only thing he noted were that his ridges seemed more pronounced now, but he knew not if they meant anything. His small stature and fine features remained, the pronounced ridges having not dulled them in the slightest. </p><p>He used to touch his familial runes and ridges on his face, pressing on them always brought forth a warmth. But alone on Asgard, doing so reminded him too much of how his father, and his brothers, would press their forehead against his. Filling him with warmth and affection. As the ache of missing them grew, Loki forced such thoughts away. Loki stopped touching his own face.</p><p>Loki did grow a little taller, but Thor was growing too and All mother having always been a towering figure herself. Loki didn't have much to compare by and ascertain his height. Such matters barely crossed his mind, nor did he give anything much thought anymore. Absorbed in his studies as he were, there was much to learn of the magic teachings of Asgard. So he paid everything else, little mind.</p><p>It took a long while, but Loki was content. He was not happy, but he never expected to be the moment he was exchanged for the casket. Content and left alone was the best Loki could hope for, so he was satisfied with that. He had the freedom to study and the more he learned the more he realised that one day, he might just be able to create his own true freedom. </p><p>In perhaps another few decades, he would master his magic well enough for portal manipulation. He could return home, back to his father and brothers. Back to where he yearned to be. He would harness his skills, nurture his magic to grow, then he would run home where he would be stronger and able to help protect his people should Asgard attack. </p><p>Loki had a plan, he just needed to bid his time. </p><hr/><p>Naturally, it had to be Thor that threw Loki’s plan to Hel. </p><p>Thor and his band of friends could have picked another realm to cause trouble in, but they had picked Alfheimr. </p><p>Following the recent coronation of the new King, Nuada. Alfheimr was on disconcerted grounds. The handover of the title King wasn’t merely a coronation event. </p><p>It was the death of the late King Balor. Severing King Balor’s connection to Alfheimr. Leaving their realm in a moment of loss so vast, the people of Alfheimr and its very land would feel death. For such gravity, to immediately be followed by the transfer, as Nuada takes the throne. The weight of Alfheimr settling upon the shoulders of their new King as the realm connected to him. With it, a sudden surge of birth and renewal, akin to a phoenix rising from the ashes. </p><p>A tumultuous time for Alfheimr. </p><p>And most definitely not a time to test the patience of the newly crowned King. </p><p>It was only a bare few months later when Asgard - Thor - picked the wrong fight. The Light Elves had tried to politely inform Thor and his group that they were not allowing anyone from outside Alfheimr in their forests. Their realm was still in a period of adjustment - outside energies would cause unnecessary disturbances. </p><p>King Nuada, unfortunately, had to shoulder the throne on his own. For he had not found a wife to wed, nor had he bonded with any magic wielder. He had been searching for a wife or a partner, but the late King Balor’s passing came before he found someone to be bonded with. Balor brought Nuada up well, for he carried his realm on steady shoulders. But a strain it was, and a young and rude prince from Asgard was a nuisance he would be rid of. </p><p>It was within King Nuada’s right to make his demands. Thor and his friends disregarded the light elves, young and self righteous, they caused offence when they could have avoided it. Nuada would have had Thor’s head, but he held back, Thor was crown prince and such an act would be a declaration of war. </p><p>So Nuada demanded an official apology and a gift of good will from Thor, to compensate his insensitive nuisance on Alfheimr. </p><p>Odin, having little regard to the newly crowned King who had yet to prove his worth, left Thor to see to the demands of Alfheimr. Being the prideful creature he is, Thor agreed to giving any gift Nuada requested - his ego unwilling to bow down and offer an apology. Proud and boastful enough Thor was that any request King Nuada wished as his gift, Thor was confident Asgard would be able to pay for it. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Thor. Nuada knew of Loki. </p><p>It wasn’t until Nuada was on Asgard, within the palace walls, did he sense a magic that was not native to Asgard. A magic that would be a boon for Alfheimr.</p><p>Loki, curious as to the troubles Thor had lumbered in again, had been watching the tense exchange between the royalty of Asgard and Alfheimr. Nuada noticed. He remembered the war of a century ago. Jotunheim and Asgard, a peace accord, an exchange. </p><p>Here he stood, Jotunheim’s treasured Sorcerer Prince. Loki. </p><p>Hiding behind one of the many pillars, but Nuada caught a glimpse of him. Sensed his magic. </p><p>It was more than just a whim, when King Nuada requested Thor for Loki as his apology gift, for the magic wielder to serve Alfheimr and live under Nuada’s rule. </p><p>Nuada was expecting to be rebuffed, to be refused. Who in their right mind gave away such talent, such a powerful magic wielder, young he may be. Nuada could not wield magic well, but he could recognize it enough to know Loki’s potential. </p><p>Thor had agreed with little consideration. </p><p>Nuada sealed the deal immediately, before Odin was updated. Thor, young and brash, had no idea the repercussions to be had from his hasty decision. Thor knew not the treasure he had held. It mattered not for Nuada, that Asgard - through Thor - would be invoking Jotenheim’s fury. Thor in his arrogance likely believed Jotunheim was of little concern. And Loki, he most definitely did not care about, if he gave his consort away with little thought at all. </p><p>Loki, who had been watching the entire exchange from his hiding spot, was rooted in shock. His mind racing as he sifted through what he knew of Alfheimr. At the same moment, he felt someone lock onto him. </p><p>The person’s magic was immense, the weight of it like a heavy immobilizing cloak. Loki looked and saw King Nuada staring right at him. Loki managed to slip the metaphorical cloak off of him - it was stifling! - but Nuada’s hard stare made him think twice of trying anything else. Loki was at a disadvantage here, having no choice, and clearly no say in anything. </p><p>So when he was ordered, by his new King Nuada, to leave immediately. Loki had no choice but to go with. Lost in his thoughts and shock, Loki didn’t even hear Nuada speak briefly to Frigga - who had came rushing forward, confused. Nuada wasted no time after that, with Loki by his side, Nuada left Asgard immediately.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nuada sought an urgent council with Laufey. </p><p>Nuada, wise and clever, King of Alfheimr. He was making his reign known with the way he carried himself amongst the realms. With the way he planned and weaved his way around what he had, playing his cards with a skill of one raised well to take over a throne.</p><p>Having received Loki from Asgard, Nuada assembled a number of his people, before the company from Alfheimr headed straight to Jotunheim with haste. Nuada brought Loki back to his home of frozen land and snow, to inscribe into the ice a new agreement. To have their two realms in treaty talks, even before Odin could react to what Thor had done.</p><p>Nuada, in his swift and skillful weave of his plan, brought Loki with him back to his homeland that he hadn't seen in close to a century. </p><p>King Nuada had sworn his reign would be a fair and just one. He knew that Loki was little more than a bartered token to Asgard, for Jotenheim’s Casket of Ancient Winters had returned to their land at the end of the war. What little he had gleaned from the young sorcerer told him Loki was not well received in Asgard. So little was their regard for him that Thor barely spared a moment of hesitance when he agreed to give Loki away. </p><p>It was Queen Frigga who cared. It was Queen Frigga whom Loki last looked to as he was taken away. Frigga, who with sadness in her eyes, agreed to Nuada’s request to gather all of Loki’s belongings and have them sent to Alfheimr. It was obvious to any that Loki would only be missed by one person in all of Asgard. </p><p>It was obvious, even having just met Loki, that the young sorcerer deserved more than a little kindness. So Nuada brought Loki along with him, knowing the risk, but risking it all the same. It didn’t hurt to have Laufey’s defenses so lowered, affected as he was by the reunion of his youngest back upon his homeland.</p><p>When Nuada laid out his say in the Alfheimr and Jotunheim agreement, Laufey was more than ready to give in to many terms, if only to have the promise that Jotunheim’s treasure would be free one day. Nuada and Laufey, and their councilmen, talked over the agreement for many long days. Alfheimr and Jotunheim’s combined armies on alert, already a united front, against Asgard who did not come. </p><p>Odin was enraged, but his embarrassment of Thor’s action held him back. Asgard could not simply storm to Alfheimr  demanding the return of a gift that was already given. If they had gone to Alfheimr, they would perhaps catch wind that Nuada was off-world. But as they had not, Asgard remained in the dark of the Alfheimr and Jotunheim agreement that was being set in stone and ice at that very moment.   </p><p>Loki knew Nuada had an objective when he requested for Loki specifically. Alfheimr was a magical realm. Its magic always tied to the King. </p><p>Nuada wasn't very skilled in wielding magic, Loki learned that soon enough, but he held a connection to an entire realm. The massive volume of magical energy Nuada was connected to alone was enough to intimidate Loki. Loki only wondered what his role would be, now that he essentially belonged to Alfheimr’s King.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The negotiations came to a close, sooner than Loki would have liked. He had wished, it would take weeks, if not months. But Nuada and his people had discussed well with Laufey and his council, there being little points of arguments which were resolved quickly. </p><p>To Loki. It felt as if he barely had a taste of his homeland before it was being ripped from him again. </p><p>Both Laufey and Nuada had separately reassured Loki that once his bond to Nuada was secured, he would be free to come and go from Alfheimr or Jotunheim as he pleased. But Loki didn’t believe them. He had been bartered off once, platitudes he had been given turned out to be all lies. Why would this time be different? Loki was sure it would be even worse!</p><p>Loki had tried to explain - yet the words froze in his throat. He could not find a way to speak his fears on a matter that his family had not known had happened. A matter that happened a century ago. </p><p>The morning of his departure, his favoured brother, Thrym, consoled him when he collapsed into a shivering sobbing mess in his bedroom. </p><p>“King Nuada will be better for you.” Thrym spoke softly, his large hands pressed soothing circles on his back. King Nuada would be better than Thor, Thrym’s unspoken words still reached him. </p><p>“He seems kind, and well, he is King.” Thrym trailed off on his platitudes, not knowing what else to say as they let silence surround them.</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry Loki. Father ensured that Nuada would wait for your coming of age, it is in the agreement. Same as it was in the treaty with Asgard.” His brother kept speaking, hoping his words would calm Loki.</p><p>“I have also made sure to give King Nuada a tome on Jotun mating practices, he has promised to learn it before he bonds with you.” </p><p>Loki shook his head, hiding the shame of his tears and snot all over Thrym's chest. His brother could only pat his head gently. </p><p>Loki’s family didn’t know. They didn’t know that Thor had demanded a consummation. Not babies, but a consummation. They didn’t know Thor hadn’t even read the treaty, hadn’t bothered paying attention. The treaty was focused on the ending of the war. Little else mattered. Not that Loki would have been able to do anything even if Thor did go against the small clause on waiting for Loki to be of child-bearing age. A clause that was likely misunderstood with their cultural differences.</p><p>Peace and the end of a war mattered more than if a yet-matured Jotun prince suffered during an Asgardian consummation.</p><p>So Thrym didn’t know. Laufey didn’t know. Because Loki could not bring himself to tell anyone. No one (but Thor) knew how much Loki bled that night, how he tried to heal himself but only managed to stop the bleeding. No one but Queen Frigga and her healers knew, when they had to heal the damage inside Loki as he grew sick with fever barely a day later. </p><p>But Loki knew, there was something wrong with him inside, but how was he to say? It didn’t matter if Nuada knew how Jotun bodies worked, because Loki knew his body was already broken. Loki didn’t know how this would affect the bond Nuada needed. Loki didn’t know what to think if Nuada figured something was amiss.</p><p>“Be strong, Loki. Once it is done, Nuada will have to hold up his end of the agreement. You will be free to return home whenever you wish.” </p><p>So hold on was all Loki could do, and hope that he would survive whatever Nuada needed to be done. If all Loki had to do to get his freedom was endure another night of blood and pain, Loki would grit his teeth and do so. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning of their departure, Loki held onto Laufey, unable to let go. </p><p>Laufey - deeply saddened - gently pried Loki’s trembling fingers from where they clutched around his waist. Jotenheim had their casket, but they could not risk to be at war with two realms. King Nuada offered negotiations to Jotunheim when he could have simply ignored them, Loki already in his hands. Nuada negotiated an agreement, extending support to Jotunheim was a gift Alfheimr need not have given.</p><p>For Jotunheim and also for Loki, Laufey negotiated the best possible outcome for all in the agreement with Nuada. With Asgard, it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. With Alfheimr, even with the promise of a good outcome for Loki, it still felt like ripping his own heart out and handing it over into pale Elven hands. </p><p>“Be brave, Loki, precious treasure of Jotunheim. We await your return.”</p><p>Laufey bent on one knee, cupping his youngest face in both his palms. He pressed his forehead against Loki’s, their familial runes and ridges touching in a light brush. Loki’s tears fell and hardened in icy trails down his cheeks, tiny crystals dripping down his chin. He wanted to ask his father, what if it went wrong? What if he never got to return?</p><p>But Nuada made his presence known, his magic settling over Loki like a cloak again, only it felt more subtle this time. Jotun father and son turned to face the approaching King as Nuada placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. </p><p>“Loki will return,” Nuada spoke solemnly, not breaking eye contact with Laufey despite having to tilt his head up to look at the towering Jotun King. “A King’s promise, to another King.”</p><p>Laufey’s hand came to clasp on Loki’s other shoulder, nudging him towards Nuada. It felt too much like a century ago, as he was exchanged for the casket on Asgard.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The portal led them into a garden, it was beautiful and so unlike the gardens in Asgard. But Loki could only stare blankly. The abundance of green and many colours from all the flowers was so unlike Jotunheim - already Loki missed his home.</p><p>Nuada ushered him indoors, Loki walking wherever he was led, not quite paying attention till they reached a set of large double doors. Nuada spoke briefly to his councilmen before dismissing them. </p><p>The double doors opened up to what looked like the royal private rooms on Alfheimr. Nuada’s hand on his shoulder a firm steady presence as the councilmen who accompanied the King left, leaving Nuada and Loki alone. </p><p>Loki could feel Nuada staring at him. The frozen tears on his face melted in the warmer air of Alfheimr leaving his face wet. He couldn’t help but flinch, when a pale hand cupped his cheek. Nuada paused, but didn’t move away, gently wiping Loki’s cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>When his face was dry, Nuada’s hands remained, softly tracing the ridges on his jaw. The attention, kind as it was, only made Loki anxious as a strange warmth curled in his belly.</p><p>“Welcome to Alfheimr, Prince Loki.” Nuada said, his lips twitching in what looked like an attempt at a smile. But the heavy weight of sadness surrounding Loki seemed to be contagious. Nuada sounded solemn, his eyes undecipherable no matter how many darting glances Loki stole.</p><p>Nuada showed Loki around the private rooms of the palace himself. Keeping up his one-sided conversation as he pointed out the library, Nuala’s rooms and his. Loki’s heart raced when Nuada showed him his bedroom, Loki only managed to dart his eyes around the large expansive space of the King’s quarters before Nuada was closing the door shut again. </p><p>Loki’s heart thudded on, as Nuada led them along the hallway away from his personal quarters, to another room just a door away. When they walked in, Loki immediately noticed his wooden trunk. It was a massive beautiful piece that had stood at the foot of his bed back on Asgard. A gift from Queen Frigga. </p><p>His bookshelf and all the books he amassed from Asgard also stood against the wall right opposite the entrance, next to a set of enormous floor to ceiling windows. Daylight streamed in, lighting up the room that was as tastefully furnished as all the rooms Nuada had showed him. A small study and sitting area took up the right side of the room, bathed in light coming from the windows.</p><p>The shelves on the right side wall were filled with his items from Jotunheim. Loki spotted a brand new potion making set, better than the one he used to have, so very long ago. A few crystals native to Jotunheim decorated the tables. </p><p>He looked back to his trunk, it stood at the foot of a bed on the left side of the room. Two doors spaced apart on either side of the wall the bed was against. A bed dressed in his favourite shades of green - another one of Queen Frigga’s gifts. </p><p>It was strange, seeing his items from Asgard, and Jotunheim, in this room on Alfheimr. Loki knew it was meant to comfort him, but it only served to remind him of his place and purpose on this foreign land.</p><p>“You are free to change anything in this quarters, and the two attached rooms.” Nuada spoke, reminding Loki with a jolt as he spun around to face the King. Nuada stood near the doorway with his hands clasped, watching Loki as the young Jotun took in the room. </p><p>“They are yours now.” He said as he took slow measured steps into the room, coming to stand before Loki who could only stare back. The nerves from earlier picking up again.</p><p>Nuada un-clapsed his hands, the action seemingly slow and deliberate as Loki tracked their movement as those pale-white fingers touched his face again. Nuada was cupping his jaw again, this thumb resuming it’s path, tracing the ridges on his jaw.</p><p>That strange warmth curled up again in his belly, like a wispy tendril of smoke as a drop of water touched ice. As the King rubbed his thumb over and over the same lines, Loki’s heart thudded harder in his chest. All he could do was stare up into Nuada’s deep eyes, which were actually quite bright in colour, the black colouring surrounding them made it seem all dark.</p><p>“I hope it is to your liking, Prince Loki.”</p><p>Loki drew in a stuttering breath, Nuada’s voice much deeper as he spoke in a low rumble. His fingers tracing a path from the markings on Loki’s jaw down to the ones on his chin, as he reluctantly drew his hands away.</p><p>Nuada took a step towards the bed, Loki’s eyes widening in fear. Watching the king as he touched the trunk, before turning as he continued speaking. </p><p>“My sister, Nuala, will show you the rest - of the palace.” Nuada paused and trailed off at the end of his sentence, catching sight of Loki’s pale face. Noticing the way Loki looked to the bed, then back at where he stood. </p><p>“Loki, Is everything alright?” Nuada asked when Loki took two steps back as he moved to approach the young prince. The fear in Loki’s eyes felt out of place, Nuada wondered what caused it. </p><p>The King paused in his approach when Loki took yet another step backward, waiting and watching as Loki blinked - realising his reaction before he visibly pulled a mask of indifference over his fear.</p><p>Loki seemed nervous now, noticing that the King had been watching him. But Nuada knew not to press the non-issue. The young prince was understandably unsettled. Having been uprooted from one life he knew, then taken away again from his homeland. Nuada looked away, heading towards the door. </p><p>“I will leave you to your rest, dear Prince.” </p><p>With those parting words, Nuada left. Leaving Loki, blessedly, alone. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Loki likes Nuala, she is gentle smiles and kind words, from the moment they met that first day Loki arrived on Alfheimr. Nuala seemed genuinely happy to have Loki with them, and it was through her that Loki learned more about Nuada and Alfheimr. </p><p>The agreement had stated that Loki was to be Nuada’s partnered magic wielder. But Loki hadn’t known that Nuada had been searching for one, that Nuada had also been searching for a wife. Training and learning took up much of his time when Nuada was a crown prince, the late King Balor had brought Nuada up well, and when he passed on - Nuada shoulderd Alfheimr on his own. </p><p>Nuala’s happiness, that her brother finally will now have someone to support him through the bond, showed in her sincerity towards Loki. Alfheimr was thankful for the agreement, they were grateful to Jotunheim and Loki. And apparently everyone was confident that the bonding would be a success. </p><p>It made Loki nervous. Their confidence only weighed on him, as he was not confident at all himself. Nuala sensed Loki’s nerves, reassuring Loki over and over again that on Alfheimr, they took their courting seriously. She swore that Nuada would court Loki until he was ready to bond. </p><p>Loki could only paste a smile on his face. Hoping his fears would be for naught. The first day went by with only Nuala for company as she showed him the rest of the palace. </p><p>When Nuada joined them for their evening meal, Loki was surprised when the King stopped by his seat to greet him, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. Loki was stiff, snatching his hand back a bit too quickly. But Nuada only smiled and they began their meal.</p><p>Nuada made no demands on Loki that first night, bidding both Nuala and Loki a good evening as he left to attend to his royal duties. Loki locked his door that night, spelling it to tell him should anyone try to enter. </p><p>Come morning, nothing was amiss and his spell remained silent until a servant came to knock on his door. Loki was informed that breakfast would be served shortly in the dinning hall and if he wished to join the king and princess. </p><p>So that’s where Loki found himself that morning. In the grand dining room, with the table set for three on one end. Nuala stood and came up to greet him when he entered before they sat themselves again. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Nuada arrived as well. Nuala stood up again when Nuada entered and Loki followed suit, eyes down looking at the table. Nuada stopped by his sister's side, kissing her hand which she readily held out for him to hold. Greeting each other with soft smiles. Loki glanced up, his heart skipping a beat when Nuada looked up with his sharp eyes. </p><p>Loki looked back down at his tableware. Sensing a tension in the air before he sees in his periphery, Nuada coming to stand next to him.</p><p>"Prince Loki," Nuada greeted, before reaching out, making his movements obvious as he took Loki's hand in his. Just as deliberately, he lifted Loki's hand to his lips. A kiss soft and chaste, ending in half a breath, Nuada's intense gaze never leaving him. </p><p>"Did you sleep well, dear prince?" He asked, Loki's hand still held in his firm grip. </p><p>"Yes," Loki blushed, unable not to with the attention he was under. Nuada allowed Loki's hand to slip away as he slackened his grip. "Thank you." Loki added on, belatedly, blushing harder as he noted how the delay in his thanks made it seem like he was thanking Nuada for releasing his hand. </p><p>The King smiled, clearing the awkward air around Loki as he swiftly seated himself and waved for the servants.</p><p>"Prince Loki, I trust Nuala has seen to your comfort here?"</p><p>"Yes," Loki glanced to Nuala whose warm smile calmed him. "She has been most kind, your majesty." </p><p>Nuada smiled, holding Loki's in his gaze for a long moment. </p><p>"Please, eat." And with a nod at the spread before them, they ate their morning meal. The soft sound of cutlery and the subtle sense of formality in the air. It was only when the servants returned to clear their empty plates did Nuada speak again. </p><p>"Forgive me, dear Loki, for I will be absent again today." </p><p>"There are urgent matters to attend, after which, " Nuada said as he stood up and stood by Loki's side again. Before Loki could rise from his seat, a warm hand on his shoulder held him, "I will make time for you, dear heart." Were words spoken close to his ear. </p><p>It was long after King Nuada had departed that Loki managed to cool down his heated cheeks. Nuala, ever kind and polite, waited quietly for Loki to compose himself before she stood joining Loki as they left the dining hall. Easily picking up the thread of their earlier conversation and carrying it till Loki joined in. </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>A few days passed with Loki fully occupied by the endless tours of the palace and surrounding grounds. Led around with Nuala always by his side, the feeling of being welcomed and taken care of, a feeling that was new and foreign to Loki who had been so used to being ignored. It took some getting used to. </p><p>Exhausting as it was, Loki looked forward to Nuala's plans that she took Loki on. The letters and gifts were also a blessing Loki didn't realise he could now get, being on Alfheimr. </p><p>Ever since a day after his arrival on the Elves land. His father and brothers had been sending him gifts. Letters, mostly from Thrym, and small tokens of Jotunheim that never failed to bring a smile to his face. </p><p>When Loki was on Asgard, it was not allowed. On Alfheimr, Loki relished that he was able to contact his family as often as they wanted. </p><p>It reassured Loki, something that Nuala also did as she would comment offhandedly about a future where they would both be able to visit each other's realms, in a way that made it sound like any other casual trip they could make on a whim. </p><p>Yet the underlying condition always lingered. When Nuala spoke indirectly of the promised bonding, it was always with the air of a momentous celebrated wedding that was about to take place, an event eagerly awaited by the entire realm. When for Loki, it was just something he would have to endure before he would be granted his promised freedom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another day much like the last passed, with Nuada being pulled away for state matters. Loki and Nuala only seeing him when they shared a meal. They had spent the day outdoors, Nuala showing Loki the many gardens within the palace grounds. It left Loki feeling quite heated, so after the evening meal, Loki bid Nuala an early night and retreated to the comforts of his room. </p><p>Loki had spelled his room to be cooler, similar to what he’d done on Asgard. Having soaked in a cool bath and changed out into his sleeping clothes, Loki finally felt himself cooling down, sinking into the soft bed. When a knock sounded at his door. </p><p>“Your Majesty.” Loki greeted, after an awkward moment of silence. He had gone ahead and opened it, expecting Nuala or perhaps a servant. Not the King himself. The king who was standing outside his door, waiting. Loki knew he should invite him in, but he only froze, his door held partially open as he stared. </p><p>Nuada looked different, changed out of his intricate royal clothes. In just a plain black robe, with a red sash around his waist, it looked like the king too was about to go to bed. Why was he outside Loki’s room then? </p><p>“May I come in, Prince Loki?” The question startled Loki into looking up at Nuada who met his gaze, a slight frown forming as the king waited. </p><p>“Of course.” Loki tore his gaze back down, forcing himself to step back and pull the door open fully. </p><p>Loki cursed himself now as he stood in his sleeping clothes - a thin shift with no sleeves, barely touching his knees. He had yet to gather the ingredients he required to cast a permanent cooling spell on his rooms. Not wanting to spend so much energy to regulate the temperature, Loki had taken to dressing in less when alone. It was a mistake, opening the door without checking, he would not make it again. </p><p>Nuada noted Loki’s discomfort. He also noted Loki’s slender figure quite fetching in his night clothes and it was likely his staring that was making the young prince even more uneasy. Tearing his gaze away, Nuada forced his gaze back up, smiling genially. </p><p>“My apologies for interrupting your rest,” Nuada said as he stepped inside, leaving the door ajar. “There was something I needed to speak to you about, privately.” </p><p>The King sat himself in an armchair, looking at Loki who had hurriedly sat himself some distance away on the lounge and was covering his legs with a fur-throw. Nuada observed Loki as he tugged the fur in place, before looking up to meet wide-ruby eyes.  </p><p>“The priests have just informed me of a special ritual that will be able to take place tomorrow morning.” Nuada began without any fanfare. “The conditions were not lining up, so they could only confirm it a short while ago.” </p><p>Loki sat still, looking at a point on Nuada’s arm as he spoke as his mind turned over any rituals specific to that time of year. But having not been able to check on how different the magical energies on Alfheimr were yet, Loki hadn’t any idea. </p><p>“It’s believed to be a favourable coincidence, that the ritual would be able to take place not long after your arrival, Prince Loki. They wished you to be a part of it.”</p><p>If it were possible, Loki looked even more uneased. Nuada tried to reassure him, explaining what he knew a little further. </p><p>“I am told it will be a simple ritual, one that does not require much active participation on our end. It is a divination of sorts, to allow the priests to gauge how our bonding might affect the magic of this realm. A tradition, if you may. The priests and my father’s priestess will be there to guide us through it.” </p><p>As Loki took in Nuada’s explanation, it became apparent that he had never heard of this ritual that would be taking place tomorrow. It also seemed as though Nuada himself didn’t know much, relying on whatever the priests had informed him. And if the late King Balor had a priestess, why didn’t Nuada simply bond with her instead? Or another one of the priests? </p><p>Loki had not realized that he had voiced his question out loud. Nuada took his question in stride.</p><p>“As magic wielding is an area I don’t hold an affinity to, I am required to bond with a magic wielder. The priests and priestess of Alfheimr have each tried to forge a bond with me. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to forge a bond strong enough to connect to the realm. They had to rescind the bond as it didn't serve its purpose.” </p><p>Sadness flashed very briefly across the king’s pale features before he looked up, pinning Loki with his intense stare. </p><p>“Your magic called to me when I arrived on Asgard. It is why I have chosen to bond with you, Jotunheim’s treasured Sorcerer Prince.”</p><p>Loki felt pinned down by those sharp golden eyes. Nuada’s words replaying in his mind, coming to the only reasonable conclusion. </p><p>Nuada was here to bond with him. Tonight. </p><p>The ritual would take place tomorrow morning, where they would gauge the strength of their bonding, how it might affect the magic of this realm. Nuada had said, it was Loki’s magic that called out to him. Why he wanted to bond with him. </p><p>Loki startled when Nuada stood up, coming to stand before him, a hand held out. </p><p>This was it. It would be the same after all. Nuada wasn’t waiting for Loki to be ready. Perhaps it was that he couldnt - with the ritual lined up. Or perhaps he never would have to begin with. What did it matter? Loki was right. The platitudes he was given were all lies.</p><p>“Loki?” Nuada looked down in concern at the young prince who looked a shade paler. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>The Elven King had kneeled down before him, worry evident on his face as his hand rested upon Loki’s. But the fear of the inevitable had Loki shaking his head as he clutched the furs tighter. </p><p>“Worry not, dear heart.” He said softly, gently cupping Loki’s face. “The ritual truly is a simple one. I can attest that all the rituals I’ve been a part of have been completely harmless.” </p><p>“And the bonding?” Loki said, his words spoken in a scared whisper. “Will it be harmless too?” The fear in Loki’s eyes reminded Nuada of the day they arrived, a thought nagged at the back of his mind as Nuada’s thumb rubbed soothing patterns atop Loki’s clenched hands. </p><p>“Of course it will be, my dear.” Confused and taken aback, Nuada wondered why Loki would think that bonding would be anything but harmless.</p><p>“Thrym said he spoke to you, of Jotun bodies- of how-” Loki continued, he was grappling at straws he knew. But Nuada had been nothing but kind, even now, he seemed to be trying to comfort Loki.</p><p>“Breathe, dear Loki. Yes, Thrym has spoken to me, worry not.” Nuada’s hand came up to gently tuck Loki’s hair behind his ear before returning to hold his face. </p><p>“But-” Loki gasped, his words coming out in a rush, “My body may not be ready tonight.”</p><p>“Tonight?” Nuada echoed, surprised, before realisation dawned on him. The nagging thought finally clicked into place.</p><p>“No no, not tonight, dear heart. Not tonight.” Nuada reassured, staring intently into Loki’s eyes. “The bonding will only take place after your maturity, as in the agreement. And only when you are ready.”</p><p>“Not tonight?” Loki stared up at Nuada, holding his breath. What was the king saying? The bonding would not be tonight? </p><p>“Not tonight, Loki. And I promise it will be harmless.” the king repeated, his fingers tucking invisible strands behind Loki’s ear as an excuse to pet his hair, the tension gradually reducing from Loki’s shoulders. Nuada traced Loki’s jawline down the curve before moving up again as he cupped his slender face in pale hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry, dearest heart, I should have worded my explanation better.” He began, when Loki was breathing normally again. “I would never go against my word nor the agreement. Our bonding will wait, there is time. The ritual tomorrow does not require it.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Loki blurted out, ashamed now, “I over reacted.” </p><p>“You did not,” Nuada smiled, a soft sad tug of his lips. “Your reaction was valid for what you thought was going to happen.” </p><p>Loki looked down, clearly embarrassed as he did not meet Nuada’s seeking gaze even after several long moments. Not wanting to make his bond-to-be any more self-conscious, Nuada regretfully traced one last path down Loki’s chin before pulling his hand away. Taking Loki’s hand in his as he stood back up. </p><p>“I will see you in the morning, dear Loki.” Nuada pressed a parting kiss to Loki’s hand, “Good night.”</p><p>Loki darted a glance up at the King, a smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. Belatedly, as the door clicked shut, Loki realised it was rude of him to not see Nuada to the door. The king’s short visit and his resulting meltdown had drained Loki, so much so he fell asleep the moment his body fell onto his bed. </p><p>The next morning, Loki awoke to find that the servants had left a folded piece of clothing along with his letters from Jotunheim out on his trunk. For once, Loki set Thrym’s letter aside and picked up the cloth. It was a robe, very much like the one Nuada had been wearing when he came by Loki’s rooms last night. </p><p>The material was thin and airy, like his shift, but a black deep enough it wouldn’t be translucent. An emerald green sash accompanied it. Loki didn’t know if the gift meant anything, but he hung it behind his door nonetheless.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ritual, as Nuada promised, was a simple one. In the early dawn light, Nuada and Loki stepped bare-feet onto a raised stone platform in the heart of the temple. The large circle was engraved with symbols and runes that Loki couldn’t read, as he was led by Nuada’s warm hand holding his to stand in the center. The priests and priestess of the temple stood along the outer ring of the platform, their hands linked and their heads bowed with their eyes closed. </p><p>The magic informs the priests and priestess, it does not discriminate, it states all truths as is. </p><p>Just as the first rays of the sun touched the stone platform, a warm hue of light rose from the stone they stoon on. Morning birdsong was joined by the lightest sound of bells tinkling. Loki looked around but didn’t see a single bell in sight. As the light rose, it formed a ring that glowed brighter. </p><p>The ring of light surrounded Nuada first before gently spreading outwards to envelope the outer ring. </p><p>Nuada was marked a soldier and life taker, for he had killed but only in defence of his people. Nuada was marked passionate and kind, for his lovers were treated well and he showed mercy and gentleness to those under his care and who were weaker than him. The circle hummed, the ritual for their King was one that had been done before. The reading only a reaffirmation of what they already knew. </p><p>When the light surrounded Loki however, Nuada sensed a low hum of curiosity and concern from the outer ring. Trained as they were, Loki didn’t sense anything amiss. The young Jotun enraptured, staring in wonder as the light that surrounded him spread and faded as the sunrise bathed the platform in its morning light. </p><p>Nuada shared a quick look with the head priest before he led Loki back to the palace where Nuala was waiting, eager to whisk Loki away. </p><p>Returning to the temple, Nuada met with the head priest privately.</p><p>“The capacity for magic wielding in the young Jotunn truly is remarkable.” The gravity held in their priests’ voice bolstered Nuada’s surety over Loki. </p><p>Nuada had known the moment he sensed it - that Loki held the essence of a powerful magic wielder. His magical essence strong and brimming with potential, with a flexibility that would allow him to adapt to any magical signature. Their bonding would be promising indeed. But that was not all the ritual found. </p><p>“It is no wonder he is known as Jotunheim’s treasured prince. His being, a price, worth the Casket of Ancient Winters.” </p><p>As the priest carried on, Loki’s history as one marked as an innocent victim, was made clearer and clearer. His being bartered in exchange for his realms’ Casket of Ancient Winters was well known. The Casket, believed to be used only as a weapon, was in fact a relic that held great purpose to the magic of Jotunheim. A matter that Asgard did not view as something of significance, a matter that Alfheimr knew better, being a realm where such relics and beings of magical potential were treasured as well. </p><p>But that was not the only thing marking Loki an innocent victim. The priest spoke deliberately, the choice of his words spoken slowly as he told his King the suspicions the ritual had uncovered. </p><p>That upon Loki’s being, the faint lingering of the magical signature of Vanaheim - Queen Frigga’s realm - remained in the echoes of a deep wound healed by magical means. A magical signature that lingered on a specific part of Loki’s body. The trace that remained was harmless to Loki, much like the talisman-like magic Queen Frigga used as a form of security. But it’s presence alone - served as a clear clue to the trained priests and priestesses.  </p><p>As that was all the ritual could gather - Nuada could only speculate, the events that had happened to Loki while he was held as Asgards treaty exchange. Knowing that Loki was Thor’s consort, knowing Asgards customs and culture. Nuada and the priest shared a solemn nod. </p><p>With the light now shed on Nuada’s suspicions, the young king grew determined to ensure Loki was truly ready before their bonding.</p><p>  </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>un-beta'ed. I wrote it in segments and pieced it together, I hope it flows nicely. Let me know if it's alright yeah? :)</p><p>Reminder: Loki is INTERSEX (meaning he has a penis and a vagina)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>As promised, Nuada made it a point to spend more time with Loki. Initially, it would be Nuada coming along with the plans Nuala had made for Loki that day. River boat rides, long walks visiting the meadows and plantations, the marketplace when Nuala felt the need to purchase random items personally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Nuada made the plans when Nuala was conveniently occupied by other matters. Leaving Loki alone with the King as they strolled the many gardens on the palace grounds. Nuada apologised for not being able to bring Loki out further out beyond the city of the palace grounds, and in the same breath promised he would show Loki all of Alfheimr should he so wish, once all urgent matters were settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada oftentimes would kiss the back of Loki's hand, his palm too, then press his forehead against Loki's, staring into his eyes before he kissed Loki's cheek. The first time startled Loki, but Nuada didn’t back down, and with each time he did it, Loki grew used to the gentle touches Nuada bestowed upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses on his hand, Loki knew, were part of Alfheimr custom. The pressing of foreheads, was how affection was shown on Jotunheim. The lingering kisses upon his cheeks, those Loki knew, were of a more intimate nature. Nuada made efforts to show them to Loki. And as frequently as their every meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada’s own forehead was unmarred but it was hard, the texture of his skin rough against Loki’s smoother skin. As it pressed against Loki’s own forehead, the warmth and feel of it sliding across his smooth skin then against the raised ridges shot a thrill down Loki’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so different from when his own family did so. Nuada pressed against his head with more strength and firmness, and he seemed to be deliberately nudging, causing their skin to slide and rub against each other. There was a whole lot more force and movement to the familiar action, and it was constantly causing that hot curl in his belly to work itself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation was completely foreign to Loki, having only first started to feel it whenever Nuada rubbed the ridges on his jaw and chin. Now Nuada had taken to pressing their foreheads together with more strength whenever they were alone. It always left Loki feeling breathless, Nuada smiling serenely as he gently pulled themselves apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki would then get self-conscious, stubbornly averting his gaze and doing anything else to distract himself from the strange hot and sizzling feeling sparking beneath his skin. Loki would focus on his magical training, firming his grasp over his magic, but it wasn’t his magic that was causing the sparking feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation would ebb away gradually. By then, Loki would have unconsciously directed their conversation or their walking path off-course on a different tangent. Nuada would go along, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“My first kiss was with the head priestess, back when I was still a crown prince.” Nuada said, the topic beginning completely out of nowhere. He continued walking down the now familiar path that would bring them to the heart of a hedge garden, pretending to not notice how Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was young and curious, like most are when they’ve come of age.” Nuada went on, speaking with the casual air of one commenting on the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My queen would likely be a political match. So I never thought much over who she may be. But knowing I would have to bond with a magic wielder, courting the priests and priestess of Alfheimr was naturally the only outlet I could - “ Nuada paused and Loki caught the uptick of a smile as he glanced at Loki, “justifiably vent my youthful vigour on to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had no idea what Nuada was thinking with the topic he started on, wide-eyed with ears perking in interest with more than a little curiosity, the young prince listened on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might surprise you, Loki, but here on Alfheimr, youthful exploration is encouraged similar to how we would encourage learning a craft. Of course, discretion is observed, but giving pleasure is most definitely a skill set that many Alfheimr youth are eager to learn. For when we do bond, it is for life, and the partner who is more skilled is considered a boon to their bonded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be many Elf children.” Loki wondered aloud as he wrapped his head around this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, unfortunately, our kind is not blessed with high fertility. Should a child be gifted during the course of an Elf’s exploration. That child would be cherished indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any?” the thought suddenly occurred to Loki. “Children, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately.” Nuada said, looking rather disheartened by the fact that he didn’t have any bastards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, however, I have benefited from gaining a valuable skill set,” the king grinned, turning to face Loki with a smile that held too much of a mischievous edge to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-skill set?” Loki gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, skills which I believe would be most advantageous towards our eventual bonding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed, his eyes quickly searching the ground as Nuada chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is boastful of me to say it, but my only intention of saying so is to reassure you, dear Loki.” Nuada’s hands gently held Loki’s, shifting to sit even closer to Loki on a bench Loki had no recollection of even sitting himself on. His surprise and sudden realisation had him looking up, meeting Nuada’s intense gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I, kiss you?” Nuada asked, his fingers gently coming up to touch the side of Loki’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a glacial pace, Nuada’s lips closed the distance, until their breaths blew warm against their skin, until Loki’s eyes drifted shut, until a few long seconds drew out and neither moved away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cautious, mindful kiss. A gentle brush, a subtle press of lips against lips for another few long seconds drawn out as neither moved away. Nuada kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to overwhelm Loki further, for the gentlest touching of their lips had the young Jotun’s heart pounding so hard, Nuada could feel its beat where his hand lay resting against Loki’s nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada wondered if Loki saw the fire burning in his eyes, or perhaps it was merely Loki’s innocent inexperience that had him hiding his face against Nuada’s chest. Nuada wondered if Loki himself knew that his long blue fingers were clenched hard against Nuada’s sides scratching unconsciously, as what a Jotun would do as an intimate motion for their partners’ pleasure. That Loki was softly rubbing the ridges on his cheeks against the coarser material of Nuada’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Loki in his arms as the prince overcame his embarrassment. The shy smile he received as Loki finally looked up, gave Nuada the hope he hadn’t known he needed, that their bonding would turn out alright. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Loki's first kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada now kisses Loki as often as every time they have privacy. It was almost as if Nuada knew where Loki was at, coincidentally meeting him at such opportune moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki would tense at first, or be overwhelmed and suddenly shy, before eventually calming beneath Nuada's cautious and mindful touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days on, Loki no longer tensed up, instead, ducking his head as an endearing blush would darken his skin even as his body moved to close the distance. Eyes closed even before their lips made contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week on, he begins to tilt his chin up when Nuada leans in and tentatively returns the still chaste kisses, adding pressure on his own accord. The darkening of his skin still a constant despite it likely being their twelveth kiss. Not that Loki was counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing was a custom of Alfheimr. But once Nuada initiated it, his hot tongue stealing a gasp from Loki’s lips. The Jotun prince found he quite liked this strange custom. It felt dirty and wrong in the ways that made Loki feel like he was doing something exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada bid his time and gave his attentions in carefully measured doses. His patience rewarded barely another week later as Loki grew comfortable with their further intimate touches. Melting so beautifully into Nuada's embrace as their tongues pushed back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching half-lidded ruby eyes gaze back at him as they caught a breath, before they shut as Loki resumed their kiss first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than flinching away, Loki was turning to him now, like a flower blooming to face the sun. Slowly but surely, Nuada was certain that all he had to do was to pace their intimacies such that Loki was comfortable with. The young prince would come to him on his own free will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Nuada had to give in return was his patience. For Loki, he would give it all. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Thyrm latest gift was a book. Which surprised Loki, knowing his brother would sooner give him a dagger than a book. Curious, Loki ripped through the wrapping. Reading the title and nearly dropping the heavy tome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a book on Jotun biology and mating practices! With quite the graphic depiction of a Jotun pair mating right on the cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki casted a quick spell to change the cover of the book. Silently cursing Thrym in the languages he knew. Then cursing him again when he read the note Thrym left him on the first page. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Loki,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your time has come! It pains me greatly that you are not with us, for I would have taken great </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pleasure</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> in telling you personally all about the pleasures of mating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could see Thrym's dirty smirk in those words. He imagined throwing the heavy tome at his brother's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trust Nuada has been treating you well. He knows not to mate with you before you are ready, lest breaking the agreement. You will tell me, brother dear, if he has harmed you in any way. I will come immediately!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of mating. Ah, the pleasures of mating. I would share with you of all my experiences but I'm quite certain you would freeze my precious family jewels if I did so. Instead I have gifted you this book. You love books. So read this and know all there is that needs to be known.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But really Loki, the sooner it's done the sooner you can come visit. Honestly if Nuada has taken true to my advice, you'd want it done a few times before leaving his bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your favourite brother,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thrym. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki fumed in frustration and embarrassment before he shoved the book beneath the opulent soft lounge chair he was sitting on. Searching his spell books for a long distance spell that would allow him to freeze Thrym's precious jewels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately spells that could be casted across realms required skill and energy that Loki had yet to possess. So after silently fuming. Loki finally gave in, and dug the heavy tome out to read. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Their walk in the gardens had led them to a bench beneath the huge canopy of a tree. Nuada’s hands cupping his face, as was a norm of their courting now that Loki allowed. The forehead presses he allowed too, blushing but not pulling away when Nuada came closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing with their tongues entwined felt very familiar to Loki now, as he shivered at the added feel of Nuada’s fingers lightly scratching at the ridges down his neck. That strange euphoric glee, combined and entwined with the now familiar curling heat pooling in his belly, raising the sparks beneath his skin into a flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and gasped, Nuada pressing up against Loki familial runes when they parted for breath, before locking lips again. Distracted as he was, Loki barely noticed as one of Nuada’s hands trailed down his back. He only noticed, when strong fingers dug into his lower back, scratching him over the material of his tunic. Leaving in its wake a fire that burned pleasure up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound that left Loki’s lips shocked him enough to pull back. Staring up in shock at Nuada, who was watching him with eyes all pupil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled back suddenly, slipping out of Nuada’s lax arms as he put space between them on the bench. Panting still, Loki caught his breath, sitting tense with his back ramrod straight. His mind turning and turning at his body’s reaction to Nuada’s fingers scratching his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had no idea what it was, the sparks, the heat, the fire. He didn’t know what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So dangerously good. Better than the thrill he remembered always seeking out, by being mischievous, pranking his brothers, doing risky things that had Laufey yelling at him. Better than the high of learning a new spell, of successfully weaving his magic the way he wanted. It felt euphoric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki licked his lips, darting a glance at Nuada before quickly looking away. The King was watching him, serenely as he leaned back, the smile on his lips could only be described as smug. Loki felt like rearranging his face, with his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know of pleasure, prince Loki?" Nuada asked, his voice even. Loki stared hard at him, searching for a smirk, searching for anything that told of his nefarious intentions, that he was teasing. But the King remained a calm and regal presence. It infuriated Loki, how inferior he felt in the presence of Álfheimr's King and his ‘skill set’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How inferior he felt about his own body! It had to be whatever Thrym had told Nuada, about Jotun biology. About his own biology which he himself apparently didn’t know anything about! Loki knew he should have paid more attention to his biology lessons from centuries ago, instead of sneaking to read his tome of magic instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the tome Thrym sent him. Loki moved to get up, only to be held fast by Nuada’s hand grasping his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you leave,” he said, as he pressed a lingering kiss to Loki’s hand. “I shall see you soon, dear heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki dashed back to his room the moment Nuada released his hand. After cooling himself down with a few crystals his father had sent, Loki set to reading the tome. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nuada had taken to sitting next to Loki on the lounge on the nights, which were turning to every night, he came by to bid Loki goodnight. And some. They had shared more than one good night kiss, ever since Loki’s first kiss, that night was no different. Except that it got heated a lot more faster than usual with no sign of mellowing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when Nuada’s fingers dug into his back, Loki didn’t pull away. He pulled himself closer to Nuada instead, their lips still locked in a battle of tongues. The movement had Loki pressed and pulled against Nuada’s thigh, the king’s clever fingers encouraged Loki to rub against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between rutting his covered hardness against Nuada’s thigh and gasping into Nuada’s mouth. The rough feel of cloth against his overheated nethers was replaced suddenly with the feel of a calloused palm and fingers gripping his member. Loki shuddered as his pleasure - burning through his veins like a fire lit within - heightened even more as his head spun at how quickly the feeling was growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly Loki felt that Nuada’s hand was touching him, touching his stiff penis. He couldn't think, the heat inside him so unlike anything he had felt in his life! Nuada twisted his wrist and careful nibbling at Loki's lips had Loki whimpering, keen and sharp. Another stroke was all it took, Loki's climax cresting and taking him over, surprising him at the sudden peak as he was thrown headfirst into a sizzling vat of pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped breath after breath, softly moaning as he exhaled, shuddering through his release and trembling still as the high cleared from his bloodstream. Loki wasn't in the habit of seeking his own pleasures and even when that strange urge had began in the mornings a few weeks back, Loki never entertained it. His morning stiffness would ebb away and that was that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure he was given by Nuada's hand had been intense and surprisingly quick to rise and engulf Loki whole in its inferno. it was nothing he could have imagined from the bedroom talk he overheard from the servants back on Asgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm shudders still tingling his skin even after his breathing calmed and his skin cooled down. Loki's mind thought over the feeling. Pleasure. So this was what pleasure felt like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a - a powerful feeling, and if Loki dared to admit, it was frightening in its thrilling nature. Like perhaps he would lose his mind if it got out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took stock of himself again, Loki realised he was sitting astride Nuada’s lap with his hands fisting the folds of the king's robe which draped over strong pale arms. When had Nuada’s robe come undone? All that gorgeous muscled chest, shoulders and arms on display, so close for Loki to stare at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada’s hands were stroking up and down his flanks as Loki’s breathing settled. Dazedly, he noticed that his own shift and robe were rumpled but covering his nethers thankfully. Loki wondered if he had imagined the feel of Nuada’s hand stroking his penis. But then he caught sight of something that wasn’t part of his imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Streaks of thick wetness , a tone of white just a few shades different from the white of Nuada’s skin, right splat on the smooth ridges of abdominal muscle. Loki touched it with a tentative finger, catching a drop as he felt the texture of it against his thumb and forefinger. His fascination took precedence over his impending mortification. Was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>own release? His own fluids, from his first climax. On Nuada’s skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On Nuada’s skin</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada quickly captured Loki’s lips again before his little prince’s shame could spoil their moment. Devouring him in a long passionate kiss, deliberately resuming it the few times Loki parted to gasp for breath. Long enough for Nuada to set his clothing right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of each other's breath filling the space between them as they finally parted. When Loki looked between them again, Nuada’s robe had been done up. How the king managed that while thoroughly distracting Loki in that kiss was beyond him. It didn’t matter now, Loki’s head was moving through a cloud, his whole body was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was too late and he had already lost his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even protest, didn’t even notice really as Nuada gently deposited him to sit on his bed. Lifting his legs up and covering them with the soft green covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Loki.” Nuada said, his voice low and deep, having just stolen yet another quick kiss from Loki’s parted lips, dazed as he was. Loki could only blink slowly in response, gasping softly when Nuada kissed him chastely, once, then harder twice before pulling away. Smug satisfaction and a fire burning in his eyes as he closed the door on Loki’s blissed out expression. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The morning after had Loki stumped speechless, flustered and embarrassed beyond anything he ever felt before. He opened his mouth, intending to apologise for </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming on the king!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Loki’s mouth snapped shut as he cringed, fighting the urge to just dig a hole to bury himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Loki.” Nuada greeted with a wide smile that had no place looking that pleased so early in the morning. When Loki only continued gaping like a fish, Nuada swooped down with the grace of a beautiful predator, his intense gaze never leaving Loki’s wide eyes before planting a soft peck upon his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” He held out his arm, for Loki to take - as was their routine of the past weeks - as they headed to the dinning hall. Loki did so, body moving on auto-pilot by this point. He blushed even hard, if it was at all possible, when Nuada squeezed his hand, planting another peck of a kiss upon his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the most gratifying experience last night,” Nuada began conversationally, “my appreciation, dear heart, for you gave that to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-!” Loki sputtered. “Y-you gave me! I didn’t- you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, treasured heart Loki, should you bestow me with such gifts again,” Nuada went on, his tone playful but sincere, “It would be as though Valhalla is Alfheimr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gifts?” Nuala chimed in, approaching them as they entered the dinning hall together. Saving Loki from having to respond, it was likely he would have just sputtered again as Nuada beamed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am most fortunate, dear sister,” Nuada walked Loki to his seat, his usual kiss to the hand lingering as he studied Loki’s averted gaze and flushed skin. “I was given a most precious gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuala and Nuada chattered amicably, Nuada diverted the topic of gifts with ease as Nuala went along knowingly. The twins filled the dining hall with their conversation as Loki was given the illusion of privacy to calm his blush and try to not notice the way Nuada kept smiling his way. It was only when Loki’s glass touched his lips did he notice that he had been smiling too.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Loki comes to believe that Nuada’s words hold true, for he has kept every promise he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The changes to Loki’s private rooms, his every comfort seen to. Numerous cooling crystals had been prepared for Loki's personal use, that alone was a lot for Loki knew how precious magical crystals were. Not even mentioning the various fabrics tailored specifically for Loki in mind, and the meals that were designed just for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutors were assigned to Loki, helping him continue his studies further than what he managed with books and Frigga’s help on Asgard. And should he ever feel the need for company, Nuala was always there whenever Nuada had to see to his duties. Despite how busy Loki knew Nuada had to be, running an entire realm, the king always made time for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had read the agreement, and understood the measures Nuada had to take to safeguard Alfheimr’s interest. Though none of Jotunheim's royal family was allowed on Alfheimr, not until their bond was secure, letters and gifts came and went freely. As did a number of Jotun servants and minor guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Loki hadn’t tried asking if he could visit Jotunheim. Nuada reassured Loki he could come and go as he pleased, but only once they had bonded. It was too much risk, Loki travelling outside Alfheimr before Nuada bonded Loki to him and to their land. Loki understood this, knowing that the only one delaying the inevitable was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been more than a few weeks past his coming of age, yet Nuada never pushed Loki for more than he would give. Each time Loki hesitated, or even tensed in the slightest, Nuada would hold back. Going no further than whatever level of intimacy Loki gradually grew comfortable with, only going so far as whatever Loki allowed - either verbally or from his body’s reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had heard more than a few times from Nuada’s own lips, that the bonding would be harmless, and that it would only happen when Loki felt ready. So Loki knew, Nuada wouldn’t initiate it, not unless Loki did. Loki still held doubt, that it would be harmless, but. Nuada has been nothing but kind and accommodating, has shown Loki pleasure, allowing a part of Loki to hold hope that perhaps, it would be as harmless as Nuada said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a night of pain was all he had to bear to gain his freedom, then he would. And if his hope came true, then he should be excited for what their bonding night held in store. Either way. Loki would only know if he initiated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his mind made up. Loki mentally prepared himself and decided to approach Nuada that night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada smiles, he always looks exceptionally pleased when Loki comes seeking him in his chambers. Some nights they would just talk, most nights Nuada showers Loki with appreciation. Often overwhelmingly so as he brought Loki to peak more than just once, so much so he would carry Loki back to his room and tuck the already asleep prince back in his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale wheat-coloured robe Nuada had recently have made for Loki draped his slender frame perfectly. And as Loki turned to shut the door behind him, Nuada couldn’t help but notice something different about the way Loki's robe clung to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the thin cloth fell and draped over his round bottom. Almost as if he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Loki always wore some form of voluminous drape pants, the bunch and fold of the fabric - thin they may be - usually obscuring the shape of his hips and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada only ever guessed at how Loki might look based on the feel of his body against his own on the few nights Loki would straddle him, both of them still clothed, as Nuada stroked him to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking himself mentally, Nuada took a steadying breath, it would do him no favours to dwell on it. No matter how distracting Loki now looked in the same robe he had worn before - the king’s attention was diverted as Loki turned to face him. Apprehension and resolve flickering in Loki’s troubled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada watched as Loki steeled himself, taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve as he nodded to himself. Loki approached him, so Nuada took a few steps forward as well till they stood facing each other at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to secure the bond.” Loki spoke, in a tone clear and steady as his resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada acceded after a moment of taking in the Jotun prince. “Alright.” He said, meeting Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.” Loki stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada blinked once in surprise before he schooled himself, nodding once to acknowledge Loki’s clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his slighter height, Loki held his head high, his chin up and his eyes staring right at Nuada in determination. Wary, and more than a little worried, but determined nonetheless. Nuada had been patiently waiting for when Loki would rouse his courage to take the decisive step. Now faced with it, the king felt a sense of pride for this young Jotun prince. His magic resonating with the steel in Loki’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada had done his part, of patiently and gradually coaxing Loki to be familiar and receptive to his touch. He stayed true to his word, treating Loki as he would treat anyone really, but also more, given Loki’s station and the role he would play by his side. Then treating Loki with even more care and consideration - after taking into account the unknown darkness of Loki’s past on Asgard that had identified the young prince as a victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have now arrived at this point of accordance. Nuada felt that their months spent since Loki’s arrival on Alfheimr had at the very least been well spent. He gave Loki as much space and time as he possibly could, given the stipulations of Jotunheim and Alfheimr’s agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Circumstances. Chance. Opportunity. Fate and destiny as well perhaps. But mainly - Realm politics - was what pushed their hands towards an agreement that Loki had no say in. An agreement that has brought them to this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A point that Nuada wanted to give Loki, at least in this, the choice of when it would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there they stood, at the foot of Nuada’s large bed. With Loki’s choice made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment, Loki nodded decisively and disrobed. Nuada, who had been watching Loki’s expressions to gauge him, found himself quite abruptly side tracked as Loki revealed that he had, indeed, been naked beneath the robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted as he was, staring at the completely unobstructed view of pale blue skin, the familial lines and markings emphasized Loki's exotic beauty. Nuada only snapped out of his gaping unblinking stare when Loki kneeled in the centre of Nuada's large bed facing the headboard and away from Nuada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Jotun hesitated, looking as if he was about to get on all fours, before he sat back on his haunches. Legs tucked, folded beneath him as his clenched fists rested, trembling on his lap. The stiffness of his entire frame told the king enough of the nerves and apprehension that had now taken over Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada moved to sit beside Loki’s stiff form, turning to press a kiss over Loki’s bare back. His lips pressed at the back of Loki’s nape, as he splayed his hand flat, feeling the slight tremors over naked skin. Taking a deep breath of his own, Nuada touched Loki’s shoulder before gently gripping it. Tugging Loki to shift till the young prince turned over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada was momentarily distracted again, as he took in how his pale hand stood in stark contrast to the blue of Loki’s skin, large enough that it covered the entire side of Loki’s shoulder. Loki breathed in a shaky breath, snapping Nuada out of it again to look into those bright ruby eyes. They stared at each other, Nuada caught in his distraction, Loki in apprehension of what was to come.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harmless,” Loki opens with hesitation, pleading almost. “You said, the bonding. It would be harmless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Loki turned around, red eyes glittering staring up at him, Nuada found himself now caught in the turmoil of emotions in them. Loki's eyes shone with wariness that Nuada understood. He knew that it would be Loki’s first experience bonding so Loki’s worry was normal - but he was also confident that he would and could make Loki forget his worries.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be harmless.” Nuada promised, smiling reassuringly, before his gaze darted for a moment to the dusky light blue of Loki’s nipples when his chest raised with his deep breaths. Nuada chuckled, embarrassed at how easily he was being distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are breathtakingly gorgeous, Loki.” Nuada confessed, huffing a chuckle. The wariness in Loki’s eyes giving way to confusion before they looked away - blue skin darkening in a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada shook his head, mentally slapping himself even as he grinned, hoping Loki had nips that were as sensitive as the back of his ears. Nuada was going to take advantage of all he had learned and was about to learn about bringing pleasure to his young lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be quite pleasurable to be honest." He smiled as he moved his hands down, stroking up Loki's thighs, curling his fingers to grasp at Loki's hips and forcing himself to stop there. Loki sat up, pushing himself up on his elbows when Nuada touched him. But when Nuada stilled, his thumbs rubbing circles and nothing else, Loki took another deep breath as he calmed himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a promise in that touch in that smile, and a promise that Nuada had proven in his gentle and gradual approach which he had displayed time and time again. A promise of the pleasures Nuada had already shown him, and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada forced his hands to remain, not grope and roam like he really wanted to, proving to himself that he could control himself. Despite having such a beautiful naked boy in his bed, Nuada only gently stroked the skin over Loki’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently he rubbed soft circles over Loki's skin, when in his mind he imagined pressing his fingers over the round pert bottom he saw only moments ago. Press into that soft flesh and knead and lift Loki’s bottom up and apart for his fingers to find all the spots that would bring him pleasure. There would be time for that, Nuada promised himself. Slow and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be no effort at all, wringing pleasure from Loki. They’ve not even started and already his mind was listing out all the things he’d do for the little prince. Nuada intended to have Loki gasping and coming apart, with his hands alone. Have Loki pliant and relaxed to a point Loki wouldn't tense at all when Nuada eventually penetrated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada caught himself staring again, at Loki’s chest, his abdomen, smooth and hairless, like all of Loki really except for the hair on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a successful bonding,” Nuada said, forcing his eyes back up at Loki’s face. “Both partners must experience the peak of pleasure. It is when our magical energies will be strongest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada's voice was calm and even, a balm to Loki's nerves, his movements slow, gentle even as he leaned down. Urging Loki down with him till they both were lying against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft kisses were pressed against Loki's face, starting from his familial markings at his forehead down to where Nuada lingered on Loki's lips. Pressing kisses chaste then deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything, from right now, till when we have bonded and spent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will be pleasurable</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Nuada spoke between kisses, as he kept Loki’s mind occupied with his lips as he kissed Loki in a distracting pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even when- when you-" Loki's heart thundered in his chest, unable to forget the agony of when Thor entered him. When he sawed inside Loki, each stab bringing with it fresh pain. Yet unable to hold onto that horrible memory, not with the care and attention being pressed against his lips, his cheeks his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest heart. Let me show you?” Nuada asked, his hands stilled their movements, their grip a warm reassurance. Nuada had never shown him anything but pleasure, had given him all the comforts he could want, his time, attention and never ending kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show-" Loki's voice cracked, so he just nodded. Squeezing his eyes shut. He trusted Nuada. But it didn't rid him of his fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada took in a deep breath, Loki felt the bed shift as the larger male moved. The warm hands left his hips and Loki felt them again as Nuada cupped his face as he kissed Loki's closed eyelids, nibbling down his jaw to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me, please?" Loki whispered against Nuada’s lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," Nuada breathed, parting from Loki as they pulled apart for breath. Nuada sat up, adjusting his position so that he was kneeling over Loki as he disrobed quickly so that he too was bare. "I will, Loki," he reassured Loki again as he brought their bare chests together, kissing the pointed tip of Loki's ear, careful to keep their hips apart as Loki warmed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, dear heart." Nuada whispered, mouthing at Loki’s neck as he slowly dragged one hand down to the crease of Loki’s groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deliberate in his movements as he quickly slicked his palm - returning fingers kneading and his thumb edged closer to where Nuada was intending to touch. It wouldn’t be the first time Nuada had his hands on Loki’s male sex, but it would be the first for when Loki was not quite lost in pleasure already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take care of you." Nuada nuzzled beneath Loki’s jaw, before looking intently at him, watching his expression as he felt his way to Loki’s penis. One hand taking Loki in his palm while the other remained a steady weight over his hip. Nuada watched, as he slowly began stroking Loki, his palm already slicked with the oil he placed on the bed earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki calmed and surrendered himself to the familiar feel of Nuada stroking him. Everything felt emphasized, for it was the first time both of them were completely bare skinned with each other. So it wasn’t long before Loki was caught in his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Loki had caught his breath, coming down from his first orgasm that day, did he realise that Nuada was pressed up against his side. The king was propped on his elbow, Loki could feel that his head was resting on Nuada’s arm as fingers traced over Loki’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada’s hand that had just rubbed out his pleasure was back on his hip, those fingers squeezing at Loki’s soft bottom, gentle then firm gropes that kept a low simmering of pleasure promising to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what had Loki’s attention was the heat, a length of hot hardness pressed against his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada’s erection was unmistakable, hard as it is, hot as it is - it’s temperature unlike anything Loki could recall ever feeling on another person. The longer they continued lying down, pressed against each other, the more Loki found he could think of nothing but the length of Nuada, erect and pressing from a point high up the side of Loki’s thigh, up past his hip where his body curved inwards. Loki didn’t look down to see, but by the heat he could feel, Loki could only wonder the length of Nuada’s erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada shifted, carefully extracting his arm out from under Loki’s head as his other hand smoothed its way up. Casually resting atop the middle of Loki’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that good?” Nuada asked, smiling down at Loki. Loki just stared back into Nuada’s golden eyes, part of his mind wondered how Nuada was still so calmly talking to him, when proof of his own arousal was making itself quite known against Loki’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not for Nuada’s pleased smile at bringing Loki pleasure, Loki thinks he’d die of embarrassment at how quickly he fell apart whenever Nuada brought him to a state where pleasure surpassed his sense of anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada moved again, removing the hot press of his erection from Loki - who wasn’t sure about the odd loss he felt about it - as he kneeled. Shifting swiftly with an ease that Loki could only blink at as he found Nuada repositioning himself. Between the spread of Loki’s thighs, his hand still splayed on Loki’s chest while his other hand propped Loki’s leg so his knee was bent and splayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that wasn’t good, dear heart, I must try again.” Nuada grinned, the hand on his chest moved. He splayed out his fingers, managing to press down on both Loki’s nipples with his thumb and pinky fingers. Rubbing down hard at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good!” Loki gasped as his nipples were toyed with. “It- it was- ahn!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s reply was cut off with a cry as Nuada’s fingers had taken to rubbing each nub between his thumb and forefinger, then scratching at them lightly, the hardened tips catching at his fingernails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good hmmm, well.” Nuada hummed in faux thought, “Either way, I intend to bring you to peak again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And again.” As one hand continued to tease at Loki’s nipple, Nuada leaned down, sucking at its twin, Loki's quick inhale pushing his chest closer to Nuada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we’ve bonded.” He breathed over the wet, dark blue, nib. Wringing a high pitched whine out of Loki's surprised exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even again after that.” Switching to suck at Loki’s other nipple as his fingers toyed with the now wet one. If Loki’s gasps and soft cries of pleasure weren't sign enough of his enjoyment, his arching back sure was as he pressed his chest even closer towards Nuada’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for as many times in time to come.” Nuada kept Loki occupied till his little blue nipples were dark and erect little tips. His pecs had swelled just slightly at the attention Nuada gave them, making Nuada hope they’d grow with milk one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other hand kept busy, gripping and kneading the round flesh of Loki’s bottom. Nuada relished the feel of Loki’s plump flesh in his handful, reaching down with both hands for a quick grope as he nibbled at the hardened tips. It was true what Nuada had learned of Jotun anatomy. Once the flame of pleasure was started, harder and sharper attention given to the Jotun’s lineal markings helped to enhance said pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nibbling at Loki’s nipples, Nuada gave Loki’s bum a last squeeze before he felt the smooth skin up his back, his fingers easily finding the slightly roughened lines of skin and scratching down at them with his nails. Loki let out a sudden sharp cry, grabbing at whatever part of Nuada his hands could reach. Nuada drew back from Loki’s chest, his hands settled gently against Loki’s shoulder and neck, searching Loki’s face for pain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Loki swallowed thickly, staring at Nuada in shock, but nodding nonetheless, answering Nuada’s silent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shivered beneath his stare, his intent there, the trembling jotun anticipating what his king was planning next. Nuada’s eyes remained fixed on Loki’s face, his hands ghosting over blue skin as he placed them back on Loki’s chest. Fingers finding the lines he just traced and touching them again, before they bent and pressed. Nuada dug down, lightly at first to test the give of Loki’s skin beneath his fingernails before pressing a little deeper. Somehow knowing exactly how much is just enough to ignite Loki’s core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready for the burst of pleasure, Loki groaned. Unable to stop the soft grunts and whines escaping his throat even when he remembered to keep lips pressed shut. Loki’s hands grasped uselessly at Nuada’s arms before gripping around his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Nuada dragged his fingers down Loki’s chest. Fingernails scoring into the raised flesh of Loki’s Jotun markings, pulling out pleasure-filled moans as Loki’s body withered. Down the dip of Loki’s quivering belly as Nuada couldn’t help but watch as his fingers reached Loki’s pubic mound where his penis was erect. Nuada allowed himself to feel smug, bringing Loki to full mast from just some scratches and toying with his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nuada’s fingers dug in again, scratching down over again Loki’s belly and lower. Loki gasped as pleasure kept rising in him, a different sort of pleasure. It was good, way too good. So different yet so similar to the pleasure Loki had been experiencing recently. While kissing and rutting against Nuada had felt warm and hot and burning. This- this was like lightning and ice. The electric sparks jolting his veins and bones leaving a delicious burn behind. The sharp stinging bite of a winter’s gale that left a blaze in its wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped, exhaling sharp moans with each breath. The sounds being ripped from him just as involuntarily as his body arching into Nuada’s sharp fingernails. His hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets, thighs tensing and tightening their hold against Nuada’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lower Nuada’s fingers reached, the more it felt like all the sensations were travelling with it, connecting to a point between his legs that he had ignored for too many decades. Those fingers didn’t let up even as they scratched past the root of Loki’s straining penis. Going furthur, as Loki felt the strangest fluttering, felt himself spreading open even as his thighs remained tense, gripping onto Nuada’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki bloomed as Nuada stared in rapture, his gaze stuck between Loki’s legs where the dark blue flaps of Loki’s breeding slit swelled and parted slightly. Unable to tear his eyes away, Nuada scratched back up to Loki’s abdomen, digging in his nails just a touch harder before dragging his fingers back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud moan accompanied the harsh shiver that wrecked Loki’s already trembling body. Nuada’s eyes widened, astonished, as Loki’s folds parted furthur, revealing a blue so pale, he could see the wetness beginning to form within. Slick, seeping out in a single trickle past the crinkle of Loki’s female opening. He hadn’t even touched him there. All Nuada had done was scratch Loki’s markings and his young lover was already growing wet for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth watered at the sight. Nuada knew it was still too early to overwhelm Loki, but he couldn’t hold himself back. He had to taste it. Fingers that had sunk into the crease where Loki’s thighs and groin met shifted to grasp and spread Loki’s thighs further apart. A hot wide tongue lapped down at that trickle of wetness, between Loki’s parted opening till the tip of his cock. Ripping a strangled yell as Loki sat up abruptly, hands clenching Nuada’s white hair tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Nuada asked, voice deep and wrecked, yet smiling devilishly at Loki’s shocked stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could only gape, his head bobbing as he nodded before it was tilting backwards, falling back onto the pillow as he moaned his pleasure. Nuada eating Loki out as fingers resumed it’s scratching path along his flanks, buttocks, thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softer grunts and moans Loki had fought to keep muffled seemed to burst forth from him now. Thoroughly distracted by the new sensations of pleasure, Loki’s body didn’t even resist as Nuada began stretching his opening, preparing him to be bonded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Nuada deemed Loki wet and ready enough, three long fingers easily slipped in alongside Nuada’s tongue. Loki’s slick copious and glistening as the folds of his female sex had spread out wide, leaving the entrace to his body obvious and open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his face, wet with Loki’s juices, on the sheets. Nuada kneeled up, moving to lean over Loki who was limp and panting. His release cooling and dripping down his blue skin. Coming down from the peak Nuada had licked out of him, a peak Nuada was counting on and had successfully timed. Adjusting his own straining penis so its pale tip caught Loki’s opening in an intimate kiss, Nuada gathered Loki up in his arms, lifting his hips to angle them for their joining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Nuada breaths into his ear, waiting for the slightest hint of the young princes’ consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unnh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the pitched sound was Loki’s only response - the Jotun seemingly unable to verbalize himself at that point - as Loki adjusted his legs to grip above Nuada’s hips. Loki’s arms grasped at Nuada’s shoulders and back tightly, shivering as his movements brought the tip of Nuada’s penis pressing more firmly against the wet opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada enters Loki, in a single smooth slide, to the hilt in one swift rock of both their hips. With Loki still soft and pliant from his peak, Nuada slid in with no resistance. He was ready for Loki’s body to tense, as it recognized the feeling of being penetrated and filled. Nuada adjusted his hold on Loki, ensuring he remained deep inside his young mate as he dug his fingers for a good scratch up the small of Loki’s back. Trailing back down and curving to scratch down Loki’s soft belly till his fingers met the root of Loki’s cock, stroking it firmly, as his lips latched and sucked Loki’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped, sounding a soft “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aahn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” which was swallowed away by a sharp whine as his body began trembling again as pleasure sparked anew, his tension forgotten as lightning sparked down the trails of Nuada’s fingers. The sparks connected down to his female sex, his insides fluttering as he clenched around Nuada’s penis, the heat of it lightnig a flame inside him that joined the sparks over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch of his body around the throbbing part of Nuada’s was unfamiliar, it filled him, it heated him up from inside out. If Loki breathed in too deep, he could feel himself squeeze around it and it sparked white hot friction that grew overwhelming till he breathed out. As he relaxed, it stayed throbbing quietly like a warm fire, licking pleasantly at the pleasure burning in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Nuada wanted to thrust, to rub his throbbing penis repeatedly inside the tight channel of Loki’s sex. Nuada held back, calling on his calm and patience to hold still. For a long agonizing minute, Nuada felt Loki take deep breaths as he tightened and loosened around his throbbing penis deep inside Loki’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki kept doing that, only it seemed that Loki was squeezing around him more to get a sense of its feel now. The young Jotun’s breathing had calmed down, and he had begun squirming ever so slightly. Still fighting to hold back, Nuada gently ground their hips together, subtly grinding inside Loki to stave off the urge as his fingers dug in harder. Tightly groping Loki’s butt cheeks as he grinded down, his hands trapped beneath the bed and Loki’s soft round bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki mewled, his hands latching over Nuada’s shoulders when Nuada went still again as he held Loki’s bottom tighter against his own groin, wanting to penetrate Loki deeper despite knowing he was already buried to the root. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throbbing in his female sex was unlike anything Lok had felt, it was hot, burning and there was an itch inside him that needed to be scratched. He had no idea how to say it. But his body seemed to be chasing it as he found himself squirming harder against Nuada.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” Nuada asked, puzzling over Loki’s squirming, his panting whines as his hands and legs grabbed Nuada closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it- I need-” Loki gaspes, squirming and squeezing around Nuada’s hardness inside him. The grinding was good, but it wasn’t rubbing enough, the scratch not hard enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in-inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki whimpered, squirming again as he clenched again around Nuada’s penis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need love?” Nuada’s voice rumbled as he nibbled against Loki’s neck, his hands not stopping their scratch up and down Loki’s back. Pausing only to grab at his round bottom to grind into Loki.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scratch it,” Loki garbled out between mewling gasps, “inside, h-harder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a handful each of Loki’s round bottom, Nuada withdrew his engorged penis, separating them an inch, before thrusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>back inside Loki. Punching out a sharp cry from his young lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki gasped, panting as he tried to coordinate his legs to repeat the action. “Again, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all the encouragement Nuada needed, sure now that Loki had adjusted, Nuada began to thrust. Finding a rhythm that had Loki gasping out an echo of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>unh! Unh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” with each thrust and when he managed more than single syllable sounds, he would gasp out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” that held a pleading tone Nuada strove to fulfill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s penis spurted for a third time that night, its orgasm rubbed out of it between their abdomens as Nuada held Loki tightly against him. Pale arms across Loki’s back as Nuada’s hands gripped at his shoulders, Loki’s legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he pounded into Loki’s wet and open sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between a particular hard thrust and an errant scratch across Loki’s shoulders as Nuada adjusted his grip - Loki cried out, as his body gave a violent shiver. The tremors continued as the walls surrounding Nuada’s thrusting penis tightened, holding the moving penis still as it spasmed as Loki orgasmed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his first orgasm of his female sex and Loki found himself breathless at the jolt after jolt of intense pleasure that left his entire body shaking as his internal muscles spasmed uncontrolably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the intensity of his orgasm seemed to ebb, Loki heard Nuada groan as his hips ground down, sinking him deeper inside Loki now that his penis wasn’t held in such a tight vice. That alone sent Loki’s body into several quakes, faintly Loki felt himself growing wetter. A wetness that only grew as Nuada groaned and shuddered above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with how tight his body was gripping at Nuada’s erection, Loki could still feel the way it twitched. Loki wasn’t sure if he had peaked again, or if it was still his first peak, but the tremors didn’t leave his body until he caught his breath again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s mind was still floating in the haze of his double orgasm. His quim still throbbing warmly in pleasure, and as pleasure continued to spark from his drenched and soft insides with Nuada’s erratic thrusts as he chased his own completion. That warmth only flooded deeper when the king released, emptying spurt after spurt of hot semen inside Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet heat filling inside his Jotun body triggered another surge of pleasure as Loki’s inner quim reacted to being bred, deep and proper, his muscles spasming involuntarily around Nuada’s twitching member inside him. They both groaned, gasping as Loki’s sudden orgasm milked Nuada of even more than he knew he could produce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada’s limbs shook as he fell on his elbows, barely able to catch himself from falling on Loki underneath him. His curtain of white hair enclosing them as they panted heavily, uncoordinated sloppy kisses till Nuada tasted the salt of Loki’s tears on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki-” Nuada’s words were stopped with Loki’s lips sealing over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Loki whispered in a raspy exhale, then moaning out as he repeated, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aahn-good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really </span>
  <em>
    <span>-uhhn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” Loki managed to gasp again, reassuring Nuada who was watching him carefully with worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfamiliar with his own biology, that kept milking Nuada’s cock inside him, drawing out the orgasm his trembling quim was experiencing. With the overwhelming tears still leaking down his face, wet with the heat surrounding them. All Loki could do as he clutched helplessly at Nuada, moaning and whimpering softly, as the quaking inside him tapered down to a light tremble, then a warm throb as he could finally catch his breath again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada shifted, but found himself held still within Loki who groaned, frowning in displeasure at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Loki gasped, his legs holding Nuada tighter to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me-” Nuada whispered, kissing at the wet tracks on Loki’s face as his hands resumed their now favourite hold on Loki’s body. Carefully, with his hands gripping Loki close to his body, Nuada repositioned them so Loki lay on top of him. The Jotun’s body still trembling slightly, his quim holding on tightly to Nuada’s softening penis as the remnants of shock ebbed out of Loki’s system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Loki’s body relaxed enough to allow Nuada’s soft member to slip out, the young Jotun had already fallen fast asleep. Touching two fingers carefully to Loki’s quim, Nuada found that the flaps had resumed their place, covering the delicate opening. Besides feeling slightly warm and softer, Nuada didn’t feel nor see anything amiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning Loki first, wiping him down gently, Loki not even stirring when Nuada turned him over. Nuada washed himself quickly before settling next to his newly bonded, tugged the covers up and holding Loki close as he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning a short epilogue - but as I've only written a few paragraphs for it yet, it may take quite some time before I finally post it. Don't hold your breath.<br/>Hope this chapters' ending at least.... satisfies ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I tried resolving this with Thorki, but Thor was just… not clicking well with the whole "being sorry and loving Loki properly". I suppose the way I started Thor's character - as a racist Jotunn-hater and a brute - would require a whole character development arc on Thor's part. Which, to be honest, is a lot of work to write. He can be a nice guy, but Thor is still quite the brute in my head. And Loki is my priority.<br/>So I took the easy way out to giving Loki his healing-from-trauma arc. With Nuada. Anyway this Nuada was heavily influenced by the Nuada in ‘Battle for the Bride’ written by CandyassGoth. Her depiction of Nuada’s character won me over thoroughly. A sophisticated, elegant, kind and gentle Nuada - this character would be perfect to be with Loki and love him and treat him well. </p><p>You could say, I gift this fic to CandyassGoth for inspiring me to write this, well, write this ending for Loki. </p><p>I hope you readers like this  :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>